


What love?

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies to Hugo, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Stockholm Syndrome, They are OOC because this is is Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt: Enjolras´s journal: He rapes me nightly now. I shouldn't call it rape. He doesn't. "<br/>Sequel to Caretaker.  After the barricades Grantaire keeps wounded Enjolras as his prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What love?

He rapes me nightly now. I shouldn't call it rape. He doesn't. He says that he loves me, he pours me with words of flowery splendor when he is kissing and touching me.  I try to fight back, but I am so weak...  

He truly believes that he loves me. 

I wonder are the others really dead, like Grantaire says. I hope he is lying, that at least some of them are are alive and perhaps can found us and save me.  Save _us_.

He gave me this journal when I asked and he likes to paint when I am writing - with sumptuous colors and scenery, and me in that red and golden vest.

I fear that he takes away this jounal when he sees what I have been writing.

Poor Grantaire, he is so happy and he REALLY did care about me when I was wounded in the barricade, he saved my life... Poor Grantaire, poor Enjolras, both ill in their own ways. 

 

 


End file.
